pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
ReMag Armaments
This page is a list of customized hybrids and alterations of several weapons by ReMag Armaments, a fictional company made by Strife2816. Assault Rifles RM-22 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Fire Rate: 750 rds/min *Effective Range: 600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2900 ft/s *Base/s: M4A1 (MW3) , FN F2000 When we talk about ReMag Armaments, the first thing that comes to mind is the RM-22. Why? Because it's our flagbearer; the gun we take pride in. Like the M4A1, it is well-suited and effectively functions virtually anywhere and effectively serves as a multirole assault rife. From urban warfare to deserts, to the bitter winter cold and even to the woodlands: it'll take it on. Easily operable and superb control, the RM-22 comes second to none among the assault rifles produced by ReMag Armaments. RM-14A *Mag Size: 20-30 *Caliber: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: 675 *Effective Range: 650 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2600 ft/s *Base/s: FN FAL , HK 417 To some, a jack-of-all-trades gun is all it takes to accomplish any given mission. To others, it is important to prepare accordingly and bring a weapon most suitable to the nature of the mission. If you need a gun inclined to single, controlled shots, then the RM-14 is for you. Also effective as a short-range sniper rifle, it is most suited for support and covering fire. RM-14B *Mag Size: 15-20 *Caliber: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: 700 *Effective Range: 550 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2850 ft/s *Base/s: M14 Power is everything. Period. Now, according to common sense, if two objects of the same mass moving at different velocities, the faster one would have more force in it. Like its predecessor, the RM-14B is most suited for support and covering fire, but the faster FMJ bullets mean increased stopping power and high reliability. RM-15 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm *Fire Rate: 750 *Effective Range: 300 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3182 ft/s *Base/s: Steyr AUG , SCAR-H When fighting in moisture-laden fields, a jammed gun is often a problem. Especially for those who have to hide underwater to evade detection. You can't just leave your gun at the side for it to stay dry and hope the patrols don't see it, right? The RM-15 is specially designed to tackle such fields. Whether in the swamps or on the beach head, as soon as you break the surface, you can start shooting. If you want, even under the surface, you can start shooting. But obviously, effectiveness would decrease. So just don't do it. RM-21 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Cartridge: 5.56x45 *Fire Rate: 850 *Effective Range: 600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2986 ft/s *Base/s: TAR-21 , FAD (MW3) Need an assault rifle with the capability of using 5.56 NATO rounds but with decreased length from the trigger? Then bullpups are the way to go. With the reliability of other RM 5.56 weapons and the maneuverability of a carbine, the RM-21 in itself is a multirole assault rifle following the footsteps of its 'older brother,' the RM-22. RM-53 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Cartridge: 7.62x39mm *Fire Rate: 625 *Effective Range: 600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2342 ft/s *Base/s: SCAR-H (MW3) , Bushmaster ACR Second in line for being ReMag Armaments' flagbearer, the RM-53 is marks the beginning of second generation weapons production. Although mostly suited to urban and desert warfare, it is also a reliable multirole weapon with exceptional accuracy and power within. Shotguns RM-12 *Mag Size: 12 *Caliber: 12 gauge *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 36.5 m *Muzzle Velocity: N/A *Base/s:M1014 , SPAS 12 (MW3) RM-210 *Mag Size: 10 *Caliber: 12 gauge *Fire Rate: 300 *Effective Range: 100 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1100 ft/s *Base/s: AA-12 (MW3) Submachine Guns RM-35 *Mag Size: 30 *Caliber: 5.7mm *Fire Rate: 900 rds/min *Effective Range: 300 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2350 ft/s *Base/s: FN P90 RM-5 *Mag Size: 30 *Caliber: 9x19mm *Fire Rate: 900 *Effective Range: 200 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1230.3 ft/s *Base/s: MP5K Light Machine Guns RM-96 *Mag Size: 100-200 *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Fire Rate: 700 rds/min *Effective Range: 850 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3084 ft/s *Base/s: L86 LSW RM-420 *Mag Size: 100-200 *Caliber: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: 875 rds/min *Effective Range: 900 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3000 ft/s *Base/s: M249 SAW Launchers RM-98 *Mag Size: 1 *Caliber: 40x46mm *Fire Rate: Single Fire *Effective Range: 350 m *Muzzle Velocity: 250 ft/s *Base/s: M79 Thumper, M203 GL RMM-320 "Crusader" *Mag Size: 1 *Diameter: 71 mm *Length: 1.52 m *Fire Rate: Single Fire *Effective Range: 8500 m *Base/s: SMAW, Javelin There are some situations where enemy armor needs to be taken out, or when heavy fire needs to be laid out; both can be readily delivered by the 'Crusader.' No other man-portable weapon could deliver the balance of firepower and range that it does and still be as easily portable as possible. What also sets it above most of the other launchers is its ability to be reloaded on the spot instead of discarded, effectively decreasing the need to carry additional launch tubes and only ordnance instead. RM-74 *Mag Size: 1 *Caliber: 84mm *Fire Rate: Single Fire *Effective Range: 575 m *Muzzle Velocity: 950 ft/s *Base/s: AT4, M72 LAW RM-40 *Mag Size: 6 *Caliber: 40x46mm *Fire Rate: 24 rds/min *Effective Range: 390 m *Muzzle Velocity: 420 ft/s *Base/s: M32 MGL RM-556 *Mag Size: 6 *Caliber: 15x40mm *Fire Rate: 250 rds/min *Effective Range: 1600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 950 ft/s *Base/s: Crossbow RMX-42 *Mag Size: 5-10 *Caliber: 25x40mm *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 825 m *Muzzle Velocity: 710 ft/s *Base/s: XM25 Sniper Rifles RM-120 *Mag Size: 15 *Caliber: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 690 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2800 ft/s *Base/s: M21 RM-160 "Intervention II" *Mag Size: 10 *Cartridge: 12.7x99m *Fire Rate: Bolt Action, Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 2000 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2800 ft/s *Base/s: M200 Intervention, Barrett M82 RM-19 Mag Size: 10-15 *Cartridge: 7.62x54m *Fire Rate: Bolt Action, Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 1500 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2675 ft/s *Base/s: M21, Dragunov SVD RM-87 *Mag Size: 10-15 *Cartridge: 12.7x99m *Fire Rate: Bolt Action, Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 1000 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2800 ft/s *Base/s: WA2000 , Barret M95 Pistols RM-7 *Mag Size: 8 *Cartridge: .44 Magnum *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 250 m *Base/s: IMI Desert Eagle RM-9 *Mag Size: 12 *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Fire Rate: 365 *Effective Range: 175 m *Base/s: Glock 17 RM-8 *Mag Size: 12 *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 50 m *Base/s: Beretta 92 Non-Lethal Weapons RM-1 "Sparky" *Type: Tazer *Mag Size: 2 electrodes *Effective Range: 11 m *Base/s: X26 Most weapons are made for front-line uses; basically, for offensives. But not all weapons are dedicated for that purpose. We do not only create weapons to improve the fighting capabilities of the soldiers in the front lines, but also for the personal protection of civilians and the humble policemen. Though the RM-1 is basically used for using tazer electrodes as its standard ammunition, it could also be capable of firing pepperspray, flares and 2 non-lethal rubber bullets. Heavy Weapons RM-1016 *Mag Size: 1000-10000 *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: 5000 *Effective Range: 1600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2925 ft/s *Base/s: M-134 RM-2 *Mag Size: 1000-10000 *Cartridge: 12.7x99mm *Fire Rate: 950 *Effective Range: 1800 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2910 ft/s *Base/s: M2 Browning RM-328 *Mag Size: 1000-10000 *Cartridge: 40x53mm *Fire Rate: 385 *Effective Range: 1400 m *Muzzle Velocity: N/A *Base/s: Mk. 19 Attachments Note: Has been moved here to acommodate more on this page. This is the complete list: New guns uploaded every few days and changes made accordingly and to comment reaction.